A darkness
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: “If you must know I am a digital monster or Digimon for short. I am Lopmon and you are my tamer.” And just like that I became a digi-destined; no say in it what so ever. Now I get to battle great evil, wasn’t tonight just, lovely? -Kai
1. Prologue

**_So I know I should be posting a new chapters for many of my other fanfictions, but I just had this idea and well, I am too lazy to write it out just yet and decided to type it up first. Which I have to say was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Sure I should be working on my make up work for school and stuff, but school isn't an interest of mine, so my mind rubbed it off, and I am also dealing with complex family problems, I am sure you don't need do hear them. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I am really going to work this one out, hey who knows, I might end up with like forty chapters and hundreds of reviews...Delusional I know. Any way, I am pleased to present this wonderful fanfiction! Please note that Digimon is copy righted and I do not own it.  
_**

* * *

A Darkness

By: Robin Stewart

* * *

-Prologue-

'A digimon?' I blinked, the creature was standing three feet in front of me, my face was pale like I had just seen a ghost. When I opened my eyes the thing I least expected was for me to end up in a mysterious forest, apparently not just any forest. A forest of the Digital World. I swear I drank too much hot coco before hitting the sack.

Okay, my hair was a mess, my feet hurt, and my head was beginning to hurt also. I had been walking for what ten minutes trying to find a way out of the forest, maybe I turned left on the wrong tree because clearly standing three feet tall away was a digimon. No, I did not ask it's name not that I had time to before it attacked me. Okay, maybe attacked isn't a good word for it, more like tackled, the creature ran at me before I had any time to react, it

1. Shouted my name

2. I was on the ground and the creature was on top of me.

On top of me, I didn't give my name to the creature yet. So I concluded that this Digimon was the real thing, I mean in all the Digimon Series that I have seen the Digimon automatically knew their tamers name. I knew no idea how but it was just something that they knew. Ironic that I had sense to ask why, and I am not sure that it would make a lot of sense it if were properly explained, where is Izzy when you need him.

So as, Lopmon, I think it's called, shouted my name "KAI!!!" as loud as it could I was dazzled by the fact that the creature was standing clearly visible on top of me. I didn't want to sound rude but this certainly was not what I thought was going to happen when I fell asleep after drinking some hot coco.

"Who the heck are you?" I must have sounded awfully angry, Lopmon shot off me and I tried to get up, tried because what I landed on was not soft earth, no not at all, but instead a nice little hole in the ground that because I was so skinny is hard to get out of. 'Well, isn't this just lovely?' I thought sarcastically. Lopmon looked as if she or he, I wasn't sure which, was going to laugh their head off. Okay, I was not the healthiest kid on the block, I may be a few pounds under weight, but how was I to expect this predicament. I am sure I would have gladly eaten more food and stuff if I had seen this coming. Since I couldn't see the future that was impossible. Lopmon finally took a breath and walked up to me. Obviously nervous as to how I would react to it.

"If you must know I am a digital monster or Digimon for short. I am Lopmon and you are my tamer." And just like that I became a digi-destined; no say in it what so ever. Now I get to battle great evil, and get trapped in lovely holes in the ground. Wasn't tonight just, lovely.


	2. Footsteps

**_So I know I should be posting a new chapters for many of my other fan fictions, but I just had this idea and well, I am too lazy to write it out just yet and decided to type it up first. Which I have to say was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Sure I should be working on my make up work for school and stuff, but school isn't an interest of mine, so my mind rubbed it off, and I am also dealing with complex family problems, I am sure you don't need do hear them. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I am really going to work this one out, hey who knows, I might end up with like forty chapters and hundreds of reviews...Delusional I know. Any way, I am pleased to present this wonderful fanfiction! Please note that Digimon is copy righted and I do not own it, and thank you to those who review. _**

* * *

A Darkness

By: Robin Stewart

* * *

-Chapter One-

-Footsteps-

After about three minutes, because that's what it took for me to calm down. I stared at Lopmon, it stared at me. I don't know what I was thinking but I had to get the heck out of this hole in the ground.

"Lopmon, right? Do you think you could help me outa here?" I was almost waiting for Lopmon to shake its head or refuse, because I was being awfully rude to the creature, I knew perfectly well where I was, not that it mattered to much, I was stuck here until I defeated the ultimate evil, did I sign up for it, no. Fate is something you can't avoid as much as a person would like to. But seriously, if someone had told me I was taking a spectacular trip to the digital world I woudn't be wearing a black tang top and rather short pajama shorts, I probably would have liked to grab a jacket, because from what I had seen so far the way the seasons worked in the digital world, they just weren't normal under any circumstances, heck, a random snow storm could occur in the next two second and I wouldn't be surprised..Apparently I zoned out to whatever Lopmon was saying because she was on top of me, waving her hand in my face and in the cutest voice calling my name, somehow I classifies Lopmon as a female, which did make sense seeing that she was pink and brown.

"Earth to Kai, hello?" I smiled back at her, maybe this tamer thing was new to her too, but it's not like she showed it.

"Lopmon, I am fine…Just thinking." I replied, once again trying to wiggle free from the hole in the ground. Lopmon lost her balance on me as I tried to get free and tumbled to the ground, it was a funny sight, I don't doubt if you were anyone but me you would stand there laughing at her. As my luck was terrible I was indeed not standing and could not get my back out of the hole in the ground.

Lopmon got to her feet, and blinked, as she had no concept on the word gravity. Then she walked beside me and began pushing my arm upward, in hope that it would somehow free me from the hole in the ground. As I could tell you, Lopmon was very cute as she did this, I mean a kid-ish cute. I mean ever seen small children try and help their parents do some outrageous task that was so easy for the adult but the kid tried to help anyway, that kind of cute. I, of course, had no easy way out of it and as I sat there also trying to help the situation my back wouldn't budge and I was still, well, stuck. So, when Lopmon stoped trying to push my arm up, I was curious as to why, Lopmon's ears were in an upward postion.

"Something is coming." My reaction to Lopmon was that I had to get out of that hole immediately, this position was extremely embarrassing, specially, if that something was an evil Digimon set out for my destruction. Lopmon, hid behind my head. She was frightened, not a good thing. Maybe she was shy, really, really, shy.


End file.
